


Be Careful What You Wish For

by suseagull04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Aladdin (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suseagull04/pseuds/suseagull04
Summary: Regina is betrothed to a pompous son of some Lord who lives out near Sherwood Forest that she’s never met before in her life. Robin’s future intended is the spoiled daughter of Queen Cora and King Henry who he never even laid eyes on. But how could Regina ever love the man she was supposed to marry when she’s fallen so hard for the forest smelling peasant she met in a tavern? Not to mention how could Robin ever hope to care for some princess when he’s head over heels in love with a brown eyed peasant woman whose smile he sees every time he closes his eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

Regina wistfully gazed out at the far-off lights of the village in the distance. Most of the lights ceased at the forest’s edge, but there were a few hidden places between the trees, their presence indicated by blinking lights, fireflies twinkling among the leaves of the trees.

The village was separated from her palace by fortified castle walls, but to Regina, it may as well have been an ocean away. The lives of people in the village were very different from her own. Not only did they have the freedom to go wherever they wanted, but they had the freedom to choose every other aspect of their lives as well, a luxury she was never afforded.

She was envious of them, always had been. She had been raised surrounded by stone palace walls that were as dark as night, her every minute part of a meticulously coordinated itinerary that her mother, Queen Cora, oversaw with an iron fist. Each detail of Regina’s life- how she dressed, even acted and spoke- Cora used as what she liked to call lessons for when Regina would become queen. 

However, these “lessons” were really an excuse for Cora to berate Regina about every minute detail. Should she step out of line- eat the wrong dish, use an inappropriate facial expression, wear the wrong hairstyle- she would hear about it, always phrased in a way that made Regina feel that she was incapable of doing anything right. So much so that she was starting to wonder if her mother had faith that she would make a good queen when she assumed the throne within the next year.

Her father, however, was a different story. King Henry had always doted on his youngest daughter, even choosing to place her first in line to his throne once he passed over her older sister Zelena, a fact that had not endeared him to neighboring kingdoms and had made Zelena jealous for as long as Regina could remember. 

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She opened the door to find her mother’s maid, Eva, standing before her. 

Regina sighed. “What does my mother want?”

“Only to see you, Your Highness,” Eva informed her. “I apologize, I know you like to know the state of your mother’s mind and her intentions before you come face to face with her, but I’m afraid this time I’m at a loss as to why your presence is requested.”

Regina nodded and followed her to her mother’s chambers. She found her mother seated at her vanity, applying yet more makeup. She was always telling Regina that appearances were everything, but she had never believed her, and therefore had never applied that concept to her own life. She would much rather spend her time outdoors riding horses. 

King Henry was sitting on the bed, but as Regina entered, he rose and walked toward her.

“What’s going on, Father?” Regina asked.

The king took her hands in his, not meeting her gaze as he told her, “Your mother and I have news for you.”

“News?” Regina inquired, turning her gaze toward her mother. 

“Yes,” the queen confirmed, turning and standing to join her husband and daughter. Her smile was jubilant as she informed her, “We have found you a husband! You will be wed within the month!”

“What?” Regina seethed, her voice quiet but deadly. “Who?” She turned toward her father, the man who tried to protect her from her mother. “How could you do this to me?”

“It was the best thing for the kingdom,” her father informed her. “Lord Locksley assured us that your marriage to his son Robin will afford his kingdom and ours the resources it needs to flourish. And as you should know, we need all the alliances we can get. Our coffers could use the extra income that Lord Locksley will provide, and I want to see you happy. The lord has assured us that his son is nothing short of a gentleman.”

Regina scoffed. Robin Locksley? That’s who her parents were marrying her off to? She had heard stories about the family who lived on the other side of Sherwood Forest from the servants’ gossip as she walked the secret passageways of the castle. The lord’s son was said to be consumed by his noble birth, ordering servants to wait on him hand and foot, never giving them a fraction of the thanks- or collateral- they deserved, keeping all of the wealth of the kingdom for himself and his parents. 

“Absolutely not!” Regina refused. She looked beseechingly into her father’s eyes. “Father, I want to have the chance to meet someone and fall in love, not have my life decided for me.” Her anger grew to a wild fury as she realized, “You basically sold me to them! How could you do that?!?”

Her mother grabbed her forearm roughly, yanking her to stand before her. “Regina, you will be the next reigning monarch. As such, you have the responsibility to do whatever is best for this kingdom, no matter what it takes. And if that means marrying Robin Locksley, then so be it. You should be proud to serve our kingdom this way, do you hear me? I don’t want another word of this after tonight.

“Now, go get changed,” she continued, changing the subject. “Dinner with those pesky nobility starts in less than an hour, and as the future face of our country, you need to look your best.”

Fighting tears, Regina nodded and fled, running back to her room and collapsing facedown on her four-poster bed. Once the urge to cry had subsided, she stood and gazed out at the view beyond her balcony. She knew she’d never get away before dinner, but afterwards, she needed an escape. 

******** 

Robin Locksley stood at the edge of Sherwood Forest, pondering whether he should venture into its depths for the rest of the afternoon or see if he could assist with anything at his family’s manor. Like many people who lived on the eastern side of Sherwood Forest, Robin spent a lot of time in the wood, often finding hidden treasures that he had never noticed before. 

A tap on the shoulder alerted him to his mother’s presence. Like him, Lady Belle Locksley loved time spent in Sherwood Forest. However, her time there was often spent reading books, while Robin preferred to explore, practice with bow and arrow, or visit one of the forest’s many small taverns. 

“Come with me,” she told him. “Your father and I have something we need to discuss with you.” Her face was serious, alerting Robin to the nature of the conversation he was about to take part in. 

He nodded and followed her into the house, walking through doors flung wide open to let in the warm summer breeze. The house surrounded an inner courtyard, which was more like a garden than anything else. Flowers of every color and size surrounded a fountain, and beside the pathways sat benches so that the manor’s residents and guests could enjoy their surroundings and find peace and quiet when necessary. 

His mother led him to one of those benches, where his father was waiting for him. Robin never understood how his mother and father had fallen in love. They were complete opposites: he was cruel and calculating, while she was kind and generous. All he knew was that opposites must attract, because he had rarely met a couple who were as happy as his parents. 

He glanced at his mother apprehensively, then cleared his throat. “Hello Father. You wanted to see me?”

“Indeed,” his father confirmed. “You know of King Henry and Queen Cora, from the western end of Sherwood Forest, I presume?”

“Of course, Father,” Robin responded. “Why do you ask?” He knew now he was right to be nervous. According to rumors he had heard from servants and people who lived in Sherwood Forest, the queen had squandered much of the kingdom’s wealth, spending much of it on jewels for herself and the rest on trinkets and fine gowns for her daughters, Zelena and Regina. According to the rumors, her daughters were cut from the same cloth, seeking nothing but the best of everything they bought.

“They have offered you their daughter Regina’s hand in marriage. You will be wed in a month, which will give you both time to acclimate yourselves to your future spouse’s culture. After that, you will be wed in the most lavish celebration this kingdom has ever seen.”

Robin was appalled, but he knew he shouldn’t be. It was just like his father to arrange his marriage to the privileged princess without his consent. One glance at his mother showed him that while she, like him, disapproved of his father’s plan, she wasn’t going to fight him on it. If he was going to accomplish avoiding marriage to the princess, he would have to seek outside help.   
In the meantime, though, he would attempt to use his wits to sway his father’s decision. 

“Father, what can we possibly gain from an alliance with their kingdom? They’re practically bankrupt thanks to their lavish tastes, they can’t increase our assets.”

“Ah, but they can contribute to the kingdom in other ways. Or have you forgotten that you are my only son? The kingdom needs another heir, or, should catastrophe strike, there will be no one to inherit except my brother Peter. And you know well how I want to avoid that at all costs.”

Robin nodded. The brothers had been at odds ever since Robert had been given the title that Peter felt he deserved. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you can’t decide my life for me,” he reminded the lord. “I have the right to decide who I marry, and I want the chance to fall in love. And you can’t deny the fact that love exists, as much as I know you want to. After all, you found it with Mother, despite your differences.”

“You are marrying the princess, even if I have to drag you to the ceremony myself!” his father shouted. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Nothing you say will change my mind,” Robin told him.

Robert stood, pointing in the direction of Robin’s room. “Out of my sight! I don’t want to see you again until you will agree to marry Princess Regina!”

Without another word, Robin walked toward his room to change. He needed an escape, and he needed it as soon as possible.

******** 

Regina looked cautiously around the corner of the hallway to ensure that she wasn’t followed. She had used her knowledge of the dark and drafty secret passageways laced through the palace walls to sneak through to the castle’s back entrance. She glanced around, once again making sure she wasn’t followed, before she snuck across the hall and opened the back door. 

Once at the stables, she picked up an apple for her horse, Rocinante. While two of the servants were her close friends and she trusted them, he had been her closest confidante since childhood. 

“Ready to ride, Rocinante?” she asked, stroking the horse’s mane before she jumped onto his bare back. He neighed, and with that, they set off for Sherwood Forest.

While she always craved freedom from her mother, Regina rarely snuck out. She always worried that one of the servants would secretly spy on her and report back to her mother, which would make the few times she did go beyond the palace gates even more difficult. 

Emma and Mary, who attended to Regina and Zelena’s needs, however, had frequently ventured into Sherwood Forest, unlike many of Misthaven’s other inhabitants. They had told Regina how to find the best taverns to escape to, their directions clear enough that Regina soon went from traveling with one of them to visiting the taverns on her own.

Her favorite was Granny’s Tavern, which was a small establishment nestled deep in the forest. As she approached the tavern, the clouded windowpanes showed just enough of the tavern within for Regina to know that Granny and Ruby, the proprietor’s granddaughter, were busy tonight. 

She entered to boisterous laughter coming from a group of men sitting at the center table. As she walked to the bar to order herself something to drink, one of them caught her eye. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed as deep as the river that flowed through the forest. One quick glance at his friends told her that he was the most handsome of the lot, as one was skinny and had much darker hair than his companion, one had red hair and freckles that, while adorable, didn’t set her heart aflame, and the other was a bearded man who was as wide as he was tall. 

As she sat at a table, her wandering eyes returned to watch as the man who had caught her eye from the moment she entered the tavern stood and walked toward her, mug in hand. His callused palm came to rest on the back of her chair. “Mind if I join you, milady?” he asked, his accented voice so soft that the tiniest fragment of her heart broke off and was lost to him with just five words exchanged between them. 

“That depends,” she told him. “This seat comes with a price. Are you planning on telling me your name, or should I save the seat for someone who has better manners?”

“Milady, need I remind you that you haven’t given me your name either, and yet I’m perfectly willing to sit with you. If you’d visited this tavern often enough, you would know that Granny and Ruby don’t allow just anyone to eat here. So, you should know that my intentions are honorable.”

“You first- you did initiate our interaction, after all,” she countered, not willing to relent.

“All right,” he agreed, his arms now crossed over his chest. “It’s Phoenix. And you are?”

“Phoenix, unusual name,” she commented, not willing to relent just yet.

“My parents enjoy watching birds,” he replied. “You’re avoiding the question, milady.”

“It’s- Reina,” she responded, remembering just in time to use the alias that she always fell back on when she visited the tavern. She didn’t want to reveal her real name just in case one of her mother’s spies was there. She wore a cloak and one of Emma’s dresses to further disguise herself as well.

He smiled. “You have an unusual name too, milady- strange, but just as beautiful as you are.”

Her heart fluttered at the compliment. The suitors that Cora had brought to the castle had tried to woo her with unwanted affection, choking her with flattery until she felt sick from the insincerity of their words. Somehow, Phoenix’s compliment, instead of making her never want to see him again, warmed her heart. Maybe it was the sincerity in his eyes, the bright smile he was giving her, or his soft voice. Or perhaps it was just Phoenix. Whatever it was, she found herself smiling and gesturing for him to sit down.

He did so, with such a smug expression that she wanted to wipe it off his face with either a kiss or a slap- she couldn’t decide which. 

“So tell me, Phoenix, what’s your story?” Regina asked.

“Tyrannical father, kind mother. We work with the people around us to ensure that the Locksleys have everything they need, and they repay us with kindness, and their help, whenever they can give it. What about you, milady?”

She paused. How much should she tell him? She decided to echo his vague answers. “I have the reverse, actually. Heartless mother- sometimes I think I mean that literally. Father who I love, but who often doesn’t protect me from her. Sister who follows Mother’s lead in everything.”

“And what of where you live?” he asked. “Do you live on my side of the forest, in the forest itself, or do you live under the rule of King Henry and Queen Cora?”

“The latter, I’m afraid,” she lamented, ducking her head, hating that he lived somewhere where she would never be able to visit him easily. She had never been to the other side of the forest or visited the Locksleys’ lands.

But wait. Soon, she would be one of those dreaded Locksleys. She felt his hand cover hers as her eyes filled with angry tears. 

His finger lifted her chin, and she saw nothing but concern in those fathomless eyes. “Milady, what’s troubling you?”

She choked back another sob before informing him, “My mother has promised me to someone who lives on the Locksleys’ lands who I’ve never met before. We’ll be living on my side of the forest- but I still have no desire to marry except for love.”

The fingers of both hands entwined with hers on the table before he spoke, his voice just as dejected. “I know how you feel. My father just informed me today that I’m to wed someone who lives in Queen Cora and King Henry’s kingdom. I was dreading it, but after discovering you live there, I wasn’t…”

“Until you found out that I’ll be marrying someone else,” Regina sighed. She felt connected to this man in a way that she had never experienced before. They both had similar relationships with their parents, both betrothed against their will. It was almost as if they were two halves of a whole. 

A comforting squeeze of her hands drew her attention back to focus on him instead of their circumstances. He wrapped his arms around her, and her head coming to rest on his chest. “Have faith,” he told her, his velvet voice reassuring her in a way that she thought she couldn’t be soothed about this, of all things. “We’ll find a way to make it work. How often do you come to this tavern?”

“Not often enough,” she groaned. “And like my mother, I doubt my future husband will allow me to come here. Having a place to relax is something that’s more befitting of a man than a woman.”

“It shouldn’t be,” he stated adamantly enough that to her surprise, despite the topic, she believed him. “Women need somewhere to find refuge as much as men. If that happens to be at a tavern in the middle of Sherwood Forest, who is he to tell her not to go?”

“Her husband. The man who owns her,” Regina grumbled. 

“When I marry, my wife will never be my property,” Phoenix vowed. “She will be free to go wherever she wishes whenever she likes. I don’t want her to feel that she is a prisoner in her own home.”

Now she’s the one gripping his hands as she pulled him toward her to kiss his cheek. “On behalf of every woman in my kingdom, thank you,” she said softly but adamantly. “You have no idea what it’s like, whoever you are about to marry is so lucky to have you as her future husband.”

He flushed, a deep crimson that put a satisfied smirk on her lips. “As is your future husband. Not every woman is as strong or as passionate as you.”

She brought his hands up to her lips to kiss his knuckles. “How are we going to make this work? With both of us betrothed…”

“I don’t know, but I do know that we will,” Phoenix said emphatically. “I feel such a strong connection between us that you must feel it too. With that, anything is possible.”

She nodded in agreement, then glanced through the windows at the brightening sky. “Oh! I need to go! I’m so sorry- but how will I see you again?” she asked as she cast a longing look in his direction. 

“Meet me here at the same time tomorrow night?” he suggested. “And I don’t plan on parting ways just yet, please allow me to walk you home, milady.”

She considered his offer. “Only as far as the edge of the forest,” she compromised. “You have your own home to get to.”

He readily agreed, and they set out. Once they had reached the forest’s boundary, Regina pulled Phoenix to her, kissing his cheek. “This has been the best night, I can never thank you enough,” she whispered fervently.

He kissed the top of her head. “My thanks will be seeing you tomorrow night. Or did you change your mind?” he asked, a teasing note to his voice.

“Never,” she responded adamantly. “You won’t be able to get rid of me that easily.”

“Good,” he whispered, and with a last kiss to her forehead, Phoenix was gone.

When she got to her room at last, collapsing on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling in despair. She knew it was practically impossible, and Emma at least would laugh at her for this later, but she knew that she was already starting to fall head-over-heels in love with Phoenix, thoughts of their night together coaxing her into the most peaceful sleep she had had in years.

******** 

Robin returned in a daze to the manor, thoughts of Reina filling his mind. Despite his kingdom’s belief in equality between men and women and the freedoms that allowed them, he had never met a woman with as much fiery passion as Reina. The light in her eyes, her spirit, and her wit filled him with a yearning he had never known before. 

But what would they do about the fact that they were both supposed to marry other people? He didn’t know yet, but he was determined to see that beautiful smile that he saw when he closed his eyes every day for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina woke to Emma shaking her shoulder, her long blonde hair brushing Regina’s chest as she tried to get her up. “Wake up, Regina, your parents are expecting you at breakfast any minute now.”  
“Ugh, can I just stay in bed? Please?” the princess pleaded. “I don’t want to see them today.”

Emma sat on the bed beside her as Regina sat up. “What’d they do this time?” She was no stranger to being angry at parents. Her own had left her at the castle the day she was born with nothing but a blanket embroidered with her name and a note pleading with the king and queen to care for their daughter. Having just given birth to Regina, Cora had initially wanted to turn her away, but pleading from Henry and her favorite servant, Eva, had made her reconsider. Eva, who had been raising Mary for two years at the time, begged to be allowed to raise Emma as her own. Cora had relented, and ever since, Mary and Emma had been sisters in the truest sense, and their closest friend had always been Regina.

“One of the worst things I can imagine them doing- Mother not only arranged my marriage, but if she has her way, I’ll be marrying that horrible Robin Locksley! Meanwhile, I went to Granny’s last night, and met someone… but he’s promised to someone here as well, so even if we get to see each other again, we’ll never get to be together.”

“And he’s probably a peasant too, right?” Emma asked. “So even if it wasn’t for the fact that you’ve both been promised to other people, your mother would never approve. What can I do to help?” While Mary always advocated for following the rules, Emma, like Regina, was more adventurous. However, Regina’s older friend enjoyed tales of romance more than her sister and friend, so Regina knew that Mary would be willing to help in any way she could as well.

“Cover for me when I go see him tonight?” Regina asked. 

“How about I go with you and Mary covers for you?” Emma suggested as a counteroffer. “That way, you have someone watching your back, and someone to make sure this man is worth your time. What’s his name?”

“Phoenix,” Regina informed her, a wistful smile growing on her lips. “He’s… I know you’re like me, you’re independent, but Emma, he actually understands that. I told him how things are here, what I imagine Robin’s going to be like, and he said that he would allow his wife to live as independently as she liked. No fancy dinner parties, no balls, no awful dresses-“

“He sounds too good to be true,” Emma commented skeptically.

“That’s what I thought at first too- but I believe him, Emma, and if you had seen the look in his eyes when he was telling me his thoughts on the matter- you’d believe him too, I know you would.”

“Are you- you’re not in love with him already, are you?” an incredulous Emma asked. “You know I love adventure as much as you, but that sounds like a terrible idea, even to me. You know what your mother will do to him if she finds out.”

Regina was shocked. “Emma, I thought you were the one of the three of us who always took the most risks! Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?”

“Just trying to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Emma told her gently. “You know I’ll help with any scheme you come up with- Mary too, especially when she finds out the circumstances. I’m just trying to make sure you look at the situation from every angle so you know the risks.”

“All right, thank you,” Regina responded gratefully. “I appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Emma assured her. “Now, you go have breakfast and I’ll update Mary on the plan.”

******** 

Regina’s day was filled with dreaded preparations for Lord Locksley’s son’s arrival to the castle in three days. The only thing keeping her from beating her head against a wall with frustration were the thoughts of Phoenix that completely monopolized her focus.

Her mother noticed. “Regina, you need to focus. You’ll need to know all you can about the Locksleys’ culture before you become one of them. You’ll want to please your future husband, and knowledge of his way of life is a first step.”

“Mother, as I’ve told you, I don’t want to marry Robin Locksley!” Regina cried. “Why does my opinion not matter in a decision regarding how I live my life in the future?” Her anger was fueled by Phoenix’s words from the night before. Surely, if there was even the slightest chance that he was telling the truth and there were some people on the other side of the forest that believed that women should be given the same freedoms as men, there was a possibility that she could help people in her kingdom adopt their beliefs as well.

“Stupid girl,” Cora scoffed. “You’re young, you don’t know what you want. And even if you did, there is no guarantee that it would be in this kingdom’s best interest. It’s time you learned that I know what course of action is best for you.”

“Mother,” Regina said slowly, trying to rein in her temper while showing her ire at the same time. “You’ve been training me to become queen of Misthaven for as long as I can remember. If I don’t know how to effectively run the kingdom now, will you ever trust me to rule?” She thought she knew the answer, she was just curious what her mother’s response would be. 

“No, of course not,” the queen stated plainly, her words a knife to Regina’s heart and self-esteem. “You’re always running off with those servant girls, you never take any of your lessons seriously.”

“What lessons?” Regina asked incredulously. “Needlepoint? How to dance? I think it would be much more efficient if I spent time learning about the kingdom’s assets, allies, and enemies, don’t you?”

But she had made her first mistake, a fact that was made clear when she saw the smug smile on Cora’s face. “Foolish girl. Diplomacy is as much about conversing during a dance as it is about council meetings with your allies. You need to learn about the customs of other lands so that you can more easily persuade others to follow the best course of action for Misthaven. Flattery is everything, dear, and the first step toward that is all of those “lessons” you claim are a waste of your time.”

Regina was tempted to ask what would happen if she didn’t want to be queen. But she knew that if she wasn’t queen, Zelena would be, and Zelena was her mother’s daughter in every way. Having her in charge of the kingdom would ensure that workers were taxed unfairly, and the kingdom’s money would be used for frivolous purposes instead of being used to benefit the entire kingdom. Finally, she spat out, “When I am queen, I will be the one deciding what is and isn’t proper behavior for a queen, Mother. And I’ll tell you now: it won’t be anything like what you’ve done before.” 

As she turned and walked away, Cora called after her, “Oh, that I’m well aware of dear. But mark my words, you’ll be thankful for being next in line to the throne one day.”

“I doubt it,” Regina muttered as she turned and walked away, shoes echoing on the cold stone floors as she walked away from her mother.

******** 

When Robin woke up, he kept his eyes shut, willing the image of the beautiful woman he had met the night before at the tavern to remain in his thoughts for the rest of the day. In his mind, it seemed almost as if meeting her had been a dream, the best dream that he never wanted to wake from. Her purple dress brought out flecks of a lighter shade of brown in her eyes, and those eyes were perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Then he remembered her smile, and he immediately took back his previous statement. The way she had smiled at him as he was telling her his people’s views on women’s roles in their society was alight with a passion that he had never seen in anyone else. It gave him hope that maybe the princess of Misthaven wouldn’t be as spoiled as the people of Nottingham believed. 

Speaking of which… what were he and Reina going to do about their current situation? He knew that he didn’t want to even meet the princess of Misthaven, let alone marry her. The connection he felt to Reina was too strong for him to even contemplate marrying another woman. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. He knew it was a risky one, but he had to try. His father enjoyed making deals more than anything else, so he may be able to make a deal that would allow him to not marry the princess and marry Reina instead. He hurried to the room where his father dealt with matters of the estate. 

“Father,” he greeted the older man, who was sitting at a desk poring over documents that Robin was unable to read upside down. “I want to make a deal with you.”

Robert immediately looked up, crossing his arms over his chest. “And what deal is that? You know every deal with me comes at a price. Are you willing to pay it?”

“I will agree to meet the princess and spend time alone with her, uninterrupted by anyone- servants, you and Mother, her parents, et cetera- for an hour. If, at the end of that hour, I do not wish to marry her, you will allow me to marry whomever I wish, regardless of their social status.”

The lord’s arms unfolded, his fingers meeting each other as his elbows rested on his desk. “I would like to amend that deal. You may have time alone to get to know the princess, but you will spend an entire day with her. And you will have an open mind when you meet her and truly give her a chance. Who knows? She may surprise you.”

Robin was skeptical that he would need an entire day to know if he enjoyed the princess’s company or not. He had only known Reina for a little over an hour, and by the end of that hour, he had felt the connection between them so strongly that he knew that no other woman could possibly hope to compete with her. 

On the other hand, this was more than he had ever hoped for. He had expected his father to never agree, or ask for something unreasonable. Compared to what he had imagined, this was doable. He nodded and held out his hand. “Agreed.”

“Agreed,” Robert confirmed, shaking his hand and nodding. “I will send a messenger to Queen Cora and King Henry and see if they are agreeable to arranging for the two of you to spend the day together tomorrow.”

Robin nodded and left. He didn’t know how Reina would react when she found out what he had done, but he knew it was for the best. And in the meantime, he would daydream about running his fingers through her long ebony hair, which had been tucked in the hood of her cloak the night before, until he saw her again.

On his way back to his room, John stopped him. “You seem preoccupied, mate, what’s on your mind?”

John was the only person apart from his mother that he could trust at the manor, and had been with him the night before. He knew he could tell him. “Do you remember the woman I was talking to last night?”

“Impossible to forget her- you couldn’t keep your eyes off of her.” John commented, as if the answer should have been obvious to the heir to the Locksley estate.

“I’m meeting her again tonight. And if all goes according to plan, I’ll be marrying her, as soon as I fulfill my end of my deal with my father.”

“One moment, mate,” John cautioned. “You’re not marrying her unless I meet her first. And I’m sure Will and Tuck will say the same. How about we all spend time together tonight, and then let you have time alone with her?”

“All right,” Robin agreed. He did want Reina to meet and get to know his friends, and them, her. While he knew he would ultimately follow his heart, it would be much easier if he had his friends by his side. 

********

As Emma had predicted, a doe-eyed Mary had readily agreed to make excuses for Regina that evening. So long after night fell and many in the castle were asleep, she donned the same purple dress of Emma’s that she had borrowed the night before and she and Emma surreptitiously set off to Granny’s tavern. 

When they entered, Regina’s chocolate eyes were immediately drawn to Phoenix’s blue ones across the tavern. He had been sitting with the same group of friends as the night before, but the moment he saw her, he stood and walked toward her. She met him halfway, and their arms wrapped around each other. In the same moment that she let out a sigh, he hummed with contentment. 

She pulled back just enough to look up at his face. “I’m guessing you had a day that was just as trying as mine?”

“Indeed. And there are things I need to tell you, but first, let me introduce you to my friends. They want to meet you.”

It was at that moment that she finally remembered that Emma was standing right behind her, waiting to be introduced. Gesturing for her to come forward, Regina told him, “As does mine. Phoenix, this is Emma, one of my best friends.”

“Only one of them?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

“My other close friend, her sister, is covering for me. As you may have guessed from our conversation when we met, my mother wouldn’t approve of me being here.”

“The same is true of my father. But I say we should forget about the parents that force us to do things we don’t want to do for the moment and have some fun while we get to know each other better, and then we’ll talk about important matters before we part. Are you in agreement, milady?”

“Absolutely,” she said, taking his hand as they followed him to the table where he had been sitting. There she met Will, who seemed to be the one most likely to get the group in trouble, John, who was every inch Phoenix’s right-hand man, and Tuck, who seemed the most sensible of the group. The tavern’s proprietor, Granny, and her daughter, Ruby, joined in as well, embarrassing the men by relaying stories of their youth to Regina and Emma.

She and Emma sat talking with the men for what seemed like a lifetime. Through it all, Regina learned many stories about Phoenix and the group he called his Merry Men, which had her laughing so hard she cried tears which Phoenix gently wiped away with the tip of his finger.

At last, Regina and Emma noticed the late hour, and Regina asked Phoenix if they could talk privately. The crowd around them rapidly dissipated, leaving them alone at a table meant for far more than two. 

“What did you want to tell me?” she asked, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers.

“I made a deal with my father. If I spend the day tomorrow with the woman he’s chosen for me to marry and have an open mind while interacting with her, he’ll allow me to choose who I marry. I don’t want to, but it’s the best solution we have at the moment.”

She pondered his words for a moment. “As much as I hate the thought of you being with someone else, you may be right. What if I find out where she lives, and find you while you spend time with her? I’ve been told I’m spending the day with my intended as well, but I’m sure I can sneak away.”

His eyes lit up. “As much as I would love that…”

“Please? It would make my day, my mother’s making me spend the entire day with my intended as well. It would be the one bright thing in my day if I got to see you,” she begged.

“All right. But, Reina…” he drifted off. “I am a man of honor, so I do intend to keep my word. I know it will be challenging, but don’t make that more difficult for me, if you can.”

“How would I make it more challenging for you?” she inquired, a gleam in her eye as she reached out to caress his cheek. 

“That, for starters,” he muttered, warmth and frustration in his eyes as he gazed at her. “Just- don’t make it obvious that we share a connection, all right?”

She nodded, and with a soft kiss to the back of her hand, they parted.

On their way back to the palace, Regina and Emma saw a peddler selling trinkets across from the inn.

“Ladies, is there anything you want, anything at all? This lamp,” he indicated a tarnished bronze lamp sitting beside him, “has the power to give you your heart’s deepest desires.”

Regina saw that Emma noticed as she glanced at the peddler with interest. “What will it cost me?” she asked. “All magic comes with a price, after all.”

“Nothing, dear lady,” the peddler hurriedly assured her. “You said so yourself, each gift comes with its own price.”

“Not worth it,” Emma declared, grabbing Regina’s arm and starting to pull her toward the castle. “Come on Reina, let’s go.”

“No,” Regina stated firmly, thinking of Phoenix. She could maybe use it to be with him. “I’ll take it.”

“Then it’s yours,” the vendor said, passing it to her.

Once she was safely in her room, Regina took a closer look at the lamp. She saw writing on it that was dusty, and therefore unclear. She rubbed the lamp, and a fairy popped out of the lamp in a rush of green smoke. She was blonde and had on a short green dress. “I’m Tinkerbell!” she said cheerfully. “What is your wish, mistress?” she asked.

“What do I wish?” Regina asked. “I’m not exactly sure… how does this work?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know! You rubbed the lamp, so I’m to grant you three wishes. Now, what is your first wish?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a review! This chapter contains prompt 141 for OQ Prompt Party 2019.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina’s thoughts immediately turned to Phoenix and their complicated dilemma. But as the peddler had reminded her, all magic comes with a price, so she had to ask: “Are there any restrictions to that? After all, I’ve always been taught that all magic comes with a price.”

“Unfortunately, yes, Because true love is the most powerful magic of all, I can’t make anyone fall in love. I also can’t kill anyone or bring someone back from the dead. Magic can do many things, but controlling life and death is something that is beyond its ability. Anything else lies within the realm of possibility, so don’t hold back. If you want something, you need only to ask.”

While Regina heard her words, her thoughts were still fixed on Phoenix. He was one of the townspeople, and she was royalty. But if she used a wish to become one of the villagers… Her heart soared as she considered all of the opportunities that would give them.

“What if I used a wish to become a peasant? Would you be able to do that?” she asked hesitantly, hardly daring to hope that her desire to be in the same social class as Phoenix could become more than just a wonderful dream.

“Of course!” Tinkerbell exclaimed, her eyes glittering with excitement. Her face grew serious. “I must warn you, though. That type of wish would alter the memories of all who know you as what you are. It would be as if your role in their lives never existed.”

Images of Phoenix’s smiling face flooded Regina’s memory. No matter what the cost, she knew she had to be with him, especially if it meant that she would be away from her horrible mother and sister. 

But at the same time, what about the welfare of the kingdom? Cora and Zelena would squander what remaining funds they had, leaving the kingdom destitute without the resources it needed to survive.

Then, she had an idea. She knew that she could use her new role as one of the villagers to influence her kingdom for the better. It would just take some time and strategizing.

Finally, she nodded. “I’ve decided my first wish. I wish for you to make me a member of the working class.”

Tinkerbell nodded slowly. “As you wish. Go to sleep, and when you wake in the morning, your wish will be granted.”

Despite her excitement at having found the start of a solution to being with Phoenix- they did still have to deal with the fact that he was supposed to marry someone else, after all- Regina fell asleep quickly, dreaming of finally being able to be with the man who she cared for more with each passing day.

********

Instead of the soft blankets she was used to, Regina woke to something that was much more rough covering her. She discovered that she was lying on a bed that was filled with straw, and a wool blanket was covering her. It wasn’t nearly as soft as the fleece blanket she was used to. 

She was immediately aware of two familiar voices calling her name, “Regina, we need to get up! The princess will be waiting for us! And you know how she despises tardiness.”

The princess? Oh, they must be talking about Zelena, Regina thought as Emma and Mary each shook one of her shoulders in an attempt to get her out of bed.

She sat up. Glancing at the darkness framed by the room’s only window- a luxury in the servants’ quarters, she knew- Regina immediately flopped back down on the bed. “It’s still dark, Zelena doesn’t have to be awake for another three hours. We can sleep a little longer.”

“Regina, you know we can’t. We need to help prepare her breakfast before we wake her up, and you know how she doesn’t like tardiness,” Mary chastised her.

“So get up,” Emma said, reaching out to pull the covers back. “We have work to do.”

By the time they woke Zelena, Regina was already exhausted from the day’s work. After she had quickly stuffed the lamp beneath her mattress, she had helped Emma and Mary in the kitchens before, but because of her role in the kingdom, no one had ever given her the most arduous tasks. After a morning of kneading dough, lifting heavy iron machinery to put the bread in the oven, and other work, Regina wondered if she had bitten off a little more than she could chew with her wish. 

Then she thought of Phoenix, and she knew her efforts would be worth it once she saw him. But first, they had to get Zelena ready for Robin Locksley’s arrival. 

For the first time, Regina contemplated just how advantageous it was that she wouldn’t have to marry the nobleman. Not only would she not have to deal with the trappings of being a princess, but she wouldn’t have to deal with the pompous man’s company for an entire day, let alone a lifetime. She had dreaded it the moment her father had told her about the arranged day spent in her betrothed’s company. Now that Zelena would have the role of occupying him for the day, Regina found that she did not envy the girl who had once been her sister. In fact, to her surprise, despite the fact that they had never gotten along, she felt sorry for her sister.

Zelena’s green gown swept the floor as they followed her out of her chambers. Emma held Regina back once Zelena had walked toward the grand staircase and Mary hurried off to continue chores. “We’ll join her later. But first, I want to catch a glimpse of the man Zelena will marry.”

Regina grinned and nodded. They hid at the top of the grand staircase in a hallway to the left and peeked out at Zelena and their- her, Regina reminded herself- parents. While she was thankful to have a break from her mother, a pang of loss filled her heart at the thought that her father no longer held that role in her life. Despite his flaws- especially his lack of strength when confronting her mother- Regina loved her father dearly, and always strived to make him proud.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the oak front doors of the palace. Regina saw Zelena’s eyes gleam with barely suppressed excitement. The door opened, and when she saw who was standing on the other side, Regina’s legs gave out and she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

***** 

Robin entered the halls of the Misthaven palace, apprehensive about what- or rather, who- he would find there. The one ray of light in his day was that he would likely see Reina. 

As he had approached the palace amid a crowd of his father and his advisors, who had come to discuss matters of estate with the king and queen, Robin had looked for Reina, but to no avail. It seemed that she was a specter in the night; invisible, unless one knew where to look for her- and more importantly, how to look. Despite his best efforts to catch a glimpse of her raven tresses, he hadn’t spotted the girl who had completely captivated his attention for the last few days anywhere. 

With far more pomp and circumstance than he felt was necessary, he entered the palace with his father and the rest of his father’s advisers. He was met by King Henry, a small older man with white hair, and his wife, Queen Cora, who was the more intimidating of the two. Her formidable presence was emphasized by her severe hairstyle and austere expression. Between them stood the princess. Auburn curls framed a pale face with icy blue eyes. Although she was smiling, the smile didn’t reach her eyes. He sensed a frigidity about her that was such a stark contrast to the warmth held in Reina’s soft expression that although he had given his father his word that he would give the princess a chance, he knew he would never feel the same way about her that he did about Reina.

The king interrupted his thoughts, gesturing toward his daughter. “Robin, I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Zelena.”   
Robin was momentarily confused. Hadn’t his father told him the name of the princess he would be marrying was Regina? He tried to remember, but the memory was hazy, and he suspected that was largely because he didn’t want to marry the princess of Misthaven in the first place. Shaking his head, trying to clear it, he focused on Zelena, bowing and takig her hand to kiss it.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion in the hallway at the top of the grand staircase. Concerned, he ignored the admonishments of the older adults around him and ran up the stairs, and what he saw lying on the ground made his heart stop. He would know that figure anywhere, even passed out on the floor, eyes closed and hair askew, as he saw her now.

It was Reina.

******** 

Regina woke to a pair of blue eyes that coaxed her into their depths. She knew she could spend an eternity gazing into those eyes and never grow tired of them.

Then she remembered who those eyes belonged to, and she immediately shot up and backed away as much as she could, which wasn’t far, given that someone had laid her on her bed, which was pushed against the wall of the room that she, Emma, and Mary shared. “What are you doing here?” she asked Phoenix- no, Robin, she corrected herself, still hardly daring to believe the truth. “Don’t you have a princess to entertain?” Her heart stung as she spoke, but she refused to examine her emotions until after he left.

“Yes, but seeing to your needs comes first, milady,” he said matter-of-factly, his expression betraying no guilt for abandoning Zelena. “Making sure you have everything you need to live long and well is what is most important to me.” His hand reached out to cup her cheek, and she leaned into him, resting her cheek on his palm.

“Of course, but-“ she wanted to ask him why he hadn’t told her who he was, but she suspected that it was the same reason she hadn’t told him her true identity- or what had been her identity. The anonymity of a false name allowed for more freedom than the expectations that went along with their lineage. The only question remaining was: who was the real Robin? The kind, helpful man she had known in the tavern, or the condescending son of a lord?

He caressed her cheek. “Don’t worry about it now. Instead, you should be worrying about getting better. Do you know why you fainted? Have you eaten yet today? Drank enough water?”

She shook her head. Seeing his concerned expression, she rapidly clarified, “I have, don’t worry. The reason I fainted has nothing to do with that.”

“Then why?” he asked.

She hesitated. Should she tell him? She trusted him implicitly- as Phoenix, at least. But given the results of her first wish, she wasn’t completely sure he would believe her. “I would tell you… but I’m not completely sure you’ll believe me. I know you trust me, it’s just- this is something that it would be hard for anyone to believe. You might want to sit down.”

Once he had, soothing her by running his hand up and down her arm, he coaxed her gently, “Tell me.”

Regina pondered how to tell him her secret for a moment, then decided that being blunt was the best policy, whether Phoenix- Robin- believed her or not. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted him to believe her- she didn’t know now what his personality was really like. Were all the rumors about Robin, the rich, spoiled son of Robert Locksley, true? Or was Phoenix, the kind man she had come to know, his true personality?

Looking into his eyes, though, she can’t imagine that someone who looked at her with such gentle sincerity could ever have the personality she’d always heard Robin Locksley possessed. So she decided to take the plunge for now, and determine his true character traits later.

“You know me as Reina- but really, I was Princess Regina, youngest daughter of King Henry and Queen Cora and next in line for the throne. Until last night, when I was given a lamp that contained a fairy that gave me three wishes. I used the first wish to become my alias- Reina- permanently, so I could be with you. Except now…” She trailed off. Now, everything was so convoluted she didn’t know where to start untangling it. And she was sure that if he believed her, she wouldn’t need to finish her last sentence.

She used that moment to look into the pools of his eyes. There was nothing but understanding, but she couldn’t tell how deep that comprehension ran. “Now, everything’s a mess,” he finished for her.

“Exactly.” She couldn’t help asking: “How did you believe me so easily?”

“Simple. I thought I remembered the princess’s name being Regina, so when I was introduced to Zelena, I was confused, and the memory was hazy, as though it had been tampered with.” 

Suddenly, his eyes filled with horror. “That reminds me- I should go. I was supposed to spend the whole day with the princess I’m going to marry-“

“Me,” Regina interrupted.

“But now, to honor my deal with my father, I have to spend the day with her. But make no mistake,” he added, reaching out to brush a lock of hair away from her forehead, “I’m quite certain I won’t feel a connection to her like I do to you.” And with those words, he rushed off to find Zelena.

******** 

As he spent the day with Zelena, Robin couldn’t help making comparisons between the two sisters as they went through their day. He suggested that Zelena show him the stables, an activity he was sure Reina- Regina, he corrected himself, loving how the name sounded even in his mind- would love, given that he knew she rode bareback, a talent she had shared with him as he had walked her back from the tavern on the night they met. Having learned her true identity, he wasn’t sure now how much he knew of Reina- Regina- was true, but he did know that much. Her love for her horse was too genuine for him to doubt.

Zelena, however, could barely stand the smell of the steeds for a minute before she begged Robin to go somewhere else.

He ignored her though, moving down the line of stalls looking for one particular horse: Regina’s. He wondered if Rocinante would still be here, even though his mistress was no longer the princess she was born to be.

At last, he found him eating hay in a stall at the far end of the stables. The horse immediately recognized him and trotted over. Robin reached out a hand to pet his nose.

“That horse seemed to recognize you,” Zelena mused curiously. “How? You haven’t been here before.”

Robin was at a loss for words. If he admitted he’d met Rocinante before, Zelena would at best be confused and at worst be suspicious. Finally, he said, “Our paths have crossed, or at least, I have seen horses like him many times in the past. It may not be the same one.”

His nonchalant answer seemed to appease Zelena, and she proceeded to choose their next activity, since she had so greatly disapproved of Robin’s. Her selection was tea on the terrace overlooking the grounds, and the entire time, Robin couldn’t help thinking that the experience would have been much more pleasurable had Regina been the one beside him- and if the experience had taken place on the grounds themselves. The palace, while it bordered the forest, overlooked rolling hills on the opposite side, and Robin longed to explore the area, but knew he would never be able to with Zelena as his hostess.

By the end of the day, he longed to find Regina, sweep her off her feet, and take her away from all of the trappings they were under. He couldn’t help wondering throughout the day how her new life as a member of the working class was treating her. He knew it would be challenging, but remembering the night they had met, he knew that she could handle anything, that they could conquer any situation as long as they were together. 

********

Regina spent the rest of her day helping with chores in every corner of the palace. Every so often, she would catch a glimpse of Robin and Zelena- and every time, she would look away. He didn’t need her prying into his life, least of all his time with her sister. She knew it would be immediately apparent to him how different they were, and from there, it was for him to decide which of the two he preferred. 

All the same, she couldn’t help thinking that their lives would have been so much simpler had she never made that wish the night before. She kept remembering that she had two more wishes- but if they turned out as disastrous as the first, she wasn’t sure that she wanted to use them. 

Late in the afternoon, the cook asked her to carry a tray of tea and sandwiches into the king’s study, where he and her mother had been meeting with Lord Locksley and his men all day. 

As she approached the door, she heard someone speaking. “Yes- all control of trade agreements and alliances will be handed to you. Our children have no knowledge of such things, and cannot be trusted. The alliance with Underland must proceed, or we are all ruined.”

Regina was stunned. Alliance with Underland? But she thought… Dropping the tray, she ran to find Robin, not caring what she interrupted. This was too important.

When she finally found Robin and Zelena in the entrance hallway of the palace, she froze. Her former sister’s arms were around Robin, the two locked in what appeared to be a passionate embrace.

She gasped and ran towards the stables. If she couldn’t trust Robin, then she knew she would have to concoct and execute a plan on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for all the kind reactions to this story, thank you for reading this chapter, and please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as my Fairy Tale Land entry for OQ Realms Week. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!!

Regina rushed to find Mary and Emma. While she couldn’t find Mary, who was likely preparing some minute aspect of Zelena’s day with Robin, she eventually found Emma in the kitchen with Eva.

One look at Regina’s face was all it took for Emma to gauge the nature of the situation. She took Regina’s hand and pulled her into the pantry. “What’s wrong, Regina?” she asked worriedly.

She hesitantly answered, "If I told you something crazy, would you believe me?"

"Of course," Emma replied immediately. "There's nothing you could say that would make me doubt you."

Regina doubted that. Emma likely thought that it was something more minor than it was, Unlike Mary, Emma was practical, and therefore less likely to believe a tale like the one Regina was about to tell her.

And as she told Emma her story, she watched apprehensively as Emma's eyes grew wider by the minute. But loyal friend (and now sister) that she was, she didn't voice her doubts. While she was skeptical about matters that Mary would believe on faith alone, she had always prided herself on being able to detect when someone was lying, an ability she called her superpower. Regina prayed that she relied on that superpower and believed her when she saw that Regina was telling the truth.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Emma breathed. “I don’t recall any of this.”

“That was a side effect of the wish- you wouldn’t remember anything about the way our lives were before,” Regina reminded her. “Do… do you actually believe me?” She waited with bated breath for the answer. If she couldn’t get Emma and Mary to believe her, she didn’t know what she’d do.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Emma asked, perplexed. “You’re my sister-”

Regina tried to correct her, but she forged ahead, her best friend’s efforts to remain correct ignored. “Even if you’re really only my friend, we’re sisters in all but name from what you’ve told me. Besides, my superpower isn’t going haywire. If nothing else, that tells me that you’re telling the truth, as difficult as it may be to believe. But what are you going to do about Robin?”

Regina let out a frustrated sigh. “I have no idea. I thought I knew him, but clearly not- between his true identity and what I just saw, I don’t know what to believe, or if I should even trust him.”

“Maybe give him a chance to explain the circumstances behind what you saw,” Emma suggested. “But even if what you saw isn’t what you think, you should get to know him better before you do anything else, regardless of whether you are Regina or Reina.”

Regina nodded. “You’re right. I just… I don’t know what to hope, but all I know is that what happens next needs to be what is best for the kingdom. Which reminds me…” she began as she filled her friend in on what she had overheard.

“Alliance with Underland?” Emma echoed. “Are your parents insane? That will never end well. Their ruler may act like he has power, but nothing good can come of that. That’s almost as bad as your father trying to get you to marry Robin Locksley, of all people.”

“Whoever he is…” Regina mused. She wanted nothing to do with him, but knew that she knew of two different personas: Robin, the pompous future Lord Locksley, and Phoenix, the kind man she had been instantly drawn to. But who was the real man? If she ever saw him again, she would need to find out, as much as she hated the idea. But she believed in second chances, and though some might think that he had sealed his fate with what she had just seen, she wanted to be fair and provide an opportunity to hear him out. 

But the question remained: did Robin even want to be anywhere near her anymore? Or did she now come second to Zelena? 

********

After the day he had had, all Robin wanted was an evening spent with his friends and hopefully the woman who never strayed far from his thoughts at Granny's tavern. 

Yet when he was finally inside the tavern, he didn’t see Regina's raven tresses anywhere. He asked Will if he had seen her, and his friend readily told him, “Haven’t seen her, mate. But have you tried Granny’s new recipe? It’s even better than her chicken and dumplings.”

Robin tried the dish as requested, but wasn’t able to fully appreciate it or the conversation around him due to his wayward thoughts. As the sky started to brighten, he decided to take matters into his own hands, and set off for the Misthaven castle. 

When he approached the castle, the first question that plagued his mind was how to find the woman he was looking for. He headed to the servants' quarters, thankfully avoiding the guards thanks to his skills sneaking out of his own house. 

At last he found the room that he recognized as Regina's from his brief time there earlier that day. He knocked and a groggy Regina answered the door. 

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. Then, as she became more aware of who was standing before her, her eyes widened and her tone turned harsh as she demanded in a whisper, "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

"I sincerely apologize," he said. "But I had to see you. Precisely what damage are you referring to?"

Her expression could only be described as stone cold as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You really don't know? Does kissing Zelena ring any bells? Or do you kiss so many girls that they all blend together after a while?"

"What?" Robin questioned incredulously. There was no way he would kiss Zelena. Unless…  
There had been one moment. Zelena had insisted that he kiss her, which he had refused.   
But in her efforts to force him to comply, she had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her. Then she had embraced him, and had he not pulled away, she would have succeeded in getting her wish. Reina- who he had to remind himself was Regina- must have seen when Zelena's arms had trapped him in their grasp.

"That wasn't what happened," he rushed to explain, following his statement with an explanation of what had truly transpired. 

She raised an eyebrow. "She tried to kiss you and you pushed her away? You really expect me to believe that? You hid your true identity from me, after all."

"So did you," Robin pointed out, feeling that she needed the reminder. "And I'm sure that was for the same reasons I did- to protect your identity, and prevent your parents from forbidding you to exit the palace walls again, am I correct?"

Regina lowered her head. "What makes you think you know me so well?"

He couldn't resist chuckling. "For one thing, I'd be charred to a crisp by now if you didn't. You have a way with words, milady, that easily wounds your enemies."

Her frown deepened, shoulders stiffening defensively. "So what do you suggest?"

"That we spend time together, get to know each other better," Robin readily replied. "After all, it's clear now that we don't know each other as well as we thought, and the only way to rectify that is to spend time together."

"That is, assuming you'd rather spend time with me instead of your precious fiance," Regina muttered. Clearly, she was still bitter about seeing him in a compromising position with the girl who was once her sister. The story she had told earlier was hard to believe, but looking into her eyes, he knew that secrets between them were over.

Her arms came to rest at her sides, which Robin took as a good sign. He took one of her hands in his. "I'll admit that we don't know each other as well as I'd like. But never doubt that to me you are worth a thousand times more than your sister."

She sighed, seemingly resigned. "Fine. How exactly do you suggest that we get to know each other better?"

"By spending time together, of course," Robin replied. "I thought that we might go to the Water Festival together. It's in two days' time. There, we'd have an opportunity to get to know each other without anything getting in the way."

"Oh really?" she retorted. "Fine, I'll go. But how will I know that the way your subjects treat you is because you forced them to or because they genuinely like you?"

"I am a man who lives by a code, milady," he informed her. "I would never force my subjects to do anything that wasn't in their best interests. And I would certainly never use them to woo you."

She nodded. "Fine, I'll go. But if I get a single inclination that you're not being your true self, we're done." 

"Fair enough," Robin agreed, nodding his head. "So I will see you at midday two days from now."

With her soft, "Until then," Robin turned and headed back the way he had come. They may have some hurdles to jump through, most of them still unresolved, but he had faith that they were now heading in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think! This contains prompts 162 and 189 for OQ Prompt Party 2019.


End file.
